lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-33653474-20190704021139/@comment-114.224.106.134-20190704144459
Nah. Elwin would probably join in. Then Magnate Leto walks in and bans Keefe. Also, ‘you’ll be lost without my visits’ is very true. I recommend ‘Back to You’ by Selena Gomez for the love triangle mess. BTW, the first three verses are irrelevant, but it’s fine. Lyrics: Took you like a shot Thought that I could chase you with the cold evening Let a couple years water down how I’m feeling about you (feeling about you) And every time we talk Every single word builds up to this moment And I gotta convince myself I don’t want it, even though I do (even though I do) You could break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it’s forward, but it’s true I wanna hold you when I’m not supposed to When I’m lying close to someone else, you’re stuck in my head and I can’t get you out of it If I could do it all again, I know I’d go back to you I know I’d go back to you I know I’d go back to you We never got it right, playing and replaying old conversations Overthinking every word and I hate it ‘cause it’s not me (‘cause it’s not me) And what’s the point in hiding And everybody knows we got unfinished business And I’ll regret it if I didn’t say this isn’t what it couldn’t be (isn’t what it couldn’t be) You could break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it’s forward, but it’s true (ohh) I wanna hold you when I’m not supposed to When I’m lying close to someone else, you’re stuck in my head and I can’t get you out of it If I could do it all again, I know I’d go back to you (go back to you repeats 3+ times) I know I’d go back to you I’d go back to you, I’d go back to you What was there, I wasn’t sure But I’d go back to you (I know I’d go back to you) You can break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it’s forward, but it’s true Won’t lie, I’d go back to you You know, my thoughts are running loose It’s just a thing you make me do And I could fight, but what’s the use? (I know I’d go back to you) I wanna hold you when I’m not supposed to When I’m lying close to someone else, you’re stuck in my head and I can’t get you out of it If I could do it all again, I know I’d go back to you (I’ll go back to you, I’ll go back to you) I know I’d go back to you (I’ll go back to you, I’ll go back to yooooooooou) I know I’d go back to you (Go back to you x7) Please check it out!